Aunty Venom
by DaemonVallek
Summary: Venom has found a new host..It is a story of Venoms need to be back with Peter Parker..He doesn't find Peter but finds a union that he never expected!


Peter Parker stands victorious over the symbiote finally he had separated Mac Gargant from Venom. Mac laid defeated, exhausted from the fight he looks up at Spider-man and grimaces " Come back to me my friend. The Symbiote reaches out with his tendrils wanting to oblige Mac but Spider-man webs it spinning the symbiote into a webbed sack preventing it from getting back to Gargant. Spider-man realises he has to get the symbiote somewhere safe, somewhere it cannot merge with anyone.

Venom had cursed him for way to long he wanted this finished. Spider-man took the symbiote to Connors laboratory hoping that Dr Connors could keep Venom in safe keeping. Little did Spider-man realise the symbiote had designs on another host. Venom longed for the feel of being linked with Parker the feel of being joined with him had never been rivalled. Venom was weak now the separation had depleted the symbiotes energy. Connors had locked him in a glass cube with air ventilation. That was Connors first and most costly mistake.

Midnight and the lab was quiet apart from the squeaks and scratching of the lab rats. The symbiote stirred his tendrils squeezing through the air holes pulsating reaching for the fire alarm on the wall. With a whip the symbiote smashed the glass casing of the fire alarm and set it off. The security guard came running into the laboratory.

As he entered the room the symbiote lashed at him with the tendril it struck the security guard on the face the tendril stuck to his face and began to merge. This merging was repulsive to the symbiote after experiencing the likes of Peter Parker and Eddie Brock. Even Mac Gargan was a pleasant melding. This merging was weak he guided the security guard to the Glass cube. The guard smashed it and the symbiote completed the merge "We are venom!" Screamed the security guard and the symbiote in unison. Although the symbiote never intended this to be a long lasting symbiosis. Venom realised he had to find Peter Parker he wanted that unison back!

The symbiote hunted by pheromone and was looking for Parker the security guards pheromones were puny and unbearable he had to ditch this unison as Venom hit Main street an all too familiar scent hit him..."PARKER!" He Growled like a lion on the hunt he bounded and leaped following that powerful scent closer and closer he got to the prize. "we WILL be again!" The symbiotes form was almost psychotic Why did I settle for so long? "Eddie Brock...Mac Gargan pah!" The symbiote arrived at an unassuming house...Could this be ? Thought the symbiote. Time to ditch this pathetic human! The symbiote dropped off the security guard with almost no effort. That was a pathetic unison so weak! The creature warped and slithered bubbling and pulsating. It slid under the door of the house. Aunt May was in the kitchen reading she hadn't been able to sleep that night Peter had stayed out at a friends and Aunt May could never settle without Peter there.

The symbiote confused looked at Aunt May..This isn't Peter Parker but the scent IS strong a merging could be beneficial after all they ARE from the same genome. Through the hundreds of years the symbiote had lived and all the hosts it had realised that a unison with a relative of the original host can be as powerful as the original pairing. Aunt May looked up and screamed at the repulsive form of the symbiote but before the scream could emerge the symbiote had encased her.

"Yes!" Exclaimed the symbiote "We are AUNTY VENOM!"

Aunt May was in shock and sat down the symbiote talked to her like an old friend telling her not to be alarmed and that he was very powerful and the pairing could help them both. In a way Aunt May accepted Venom feeling she was no longer lonely. The loss of Ben had stung her for years. Peter had been a rock for her but he never truly filled that loss. Venom felt so familiar. "We will only do good deeds." Aunt May sternly said " I feel your malevolence...I won't hurt anybody." Venom agreed. He could not risk this pairing. He needed this host. Although Venom had knowledge of Peter Parker's true identity he blocked that information from Aunt May worrying that Spider-man had separated the symbiote from every unison it had joined but Venom wanted to keep Aunt May for himself. Venom conversed with Aunt May for hours till morning came about his travels across the universe and showed Aunt May his conquests through mental images. Aunt May also told the symbiote about her great losses and how she worried about Peter. If only she knew thought the symbiote.

The days passed and things were carrying on as usual Peter came and went. Aunt May hardly seemed bothered anymore. Peter noticed a difference in her..I wonder if she is dating someone? thought Peter. He jokingly asked Aunt May she laughed and said "Of course not Peter! Ben was the only man for me!."... "But I do have a new friend." Peter retorted "Oh who is it?"

Aunt May just smiled and said" We just kind of bumped into each other one night..He is a good listener." Peter replied "That's great Aunt May!" Peter set off to head to college "Bye Aunt May"

Aunt May waved. "Bye Peter!"

Venom was growing restless being joined with Aunt may was great but her day to day life was not enough he needed to hunt. Aunt May had to head to the bank that day to withdraw the weekly housekeeping. She was learning the perks of having a symbiosis with venom any clothing she desired the symbiote could make her hair done in any way she desired. She felt younger more vitalised those aches and pains gone.

The bank was packed it was a busy day Aunt May waited in line. Venom was pleased he could sense trouble coming. This is our chance! He thought. The Glass on the front of the bank explodes shards of glass flying everywhere. Aunt May spins around Venom saying "This is our chance!" Rhino storms into the bank knocking security guards flying trampling a cowering man. Venom starts to morph but Aunt May is scared the bond was weakening. Venom could not complete the change this frustrated him. I must hunt thought Venom. Then from out of nowhere Spider-man swings into the bank. Rhino snorts and sneers "Spider-man!" The wall crawler stands toe to toe with Rhino "Let's go big fellah." says Spider-man. He jumps to avoid Rhino's charge but gets caught in close quarters through lack of space. Rhino punches Spider-man and knocks him through a wall.

Venom realises this is his way to join the fight he releases the information to Aunt may through the psychic bond that Peter is Spider-man. Aunt May's senses go into overload the transformation is instant Venom is now a true entity in the universe she screams in defiance and flies towards Rhino with one blow she knocks rhino through the roof of the bank and into the car lot behind the building Venom walks over to the stricken Spider-man led in a pile of rubble. Venom says to Aunt May "Do not tell him...He doesn't need to know...We will be separated." She cradles Spider-man in her arms. Spider-man looks up at Venom and says with a gasp "V-v-v-enom but you can't be your female. With that Venom drops Spider-man and walks away. He will be O.K. Venom is happy.

Days passed and the thought of Peter Parker being Spider-man was weighing down on Aunt May. Venom was eager to hunt so unbeknownst to Aunt May Venom supercharged her anxiety about Peter. This prompted Aunt May to shadow Peter on his patrols of the city. Night after night she followed Peter stealthily in the shadows as Peter could not sense the symbiote. This situation intrigued Venom. Watching the person he longed to meld with but at the same time a person he hated for all the separations from the symbiotes hosts and yet Venom loved being joined with Aunt May. Venoms senses were in overload love, hate, Aunt May's feelings for Peter, the need to hunt...Venom was ready.

Then came the night where Aunt May was able to protect Peter in the way he had protected her from the grief of Ben dying. It was a hot night sweltering in fact the air was still Peter was swinging through the streets at high speed. Venom was in pursuit building to building they both travelled then...BOOM! A security van full of cash flips over end to end crushing cars in its path. Spider-man extends his arm THWIP! A web shoots out and catapults a young lady to safety...THWIP! He saves another passer by. Then out of the fire comes the huge form of the juggernaut!

Cain Marko was an unstoppable force in motion nothing can stop him. Spider-man knew this and bided his time for the perfect opportunity. Juggernaut stops and begins to gather the cash from the security van..Juggernaut looks up and sees Spider-man. Spidey then fires his webbing sticking juggernauts feet to the floor He tries to move but the webbing was very strong. Spider-man swoops in and punches Juggernaut in the face knocking him back. Spider-man had not anticipated knocking him back would free his feet. The colossus Juggernaut snapped to his feet and takes a step forward. Spider-man drop kicks Juggernaut but it has no effect, Venom says to Aunt May "We need to help Peter, this is why we are here!" Aunt may agrees and the symbiote engulfs her and they are transformed!

Venom swings down to the street Spider-man looks round and exclaims "You again!" As he turns to look at Juggernaut again Spider-man gets slugged in the chest and drops to the floor. Aunt May is about to scream Peter . Venom stops her..Venom screams and attacks Juggernaut passing Peter on the floor. She punches Juggernaut staggering him. Then she slips between his legs and jumps on his back from behind. Spider-man gets back to his feet and whistles at the struggling Juggernaut. "Hey Big fellah!" Shouts Spider-man , he then fires his webbing at his mouth. Venom had wrapped the Juggernauts helmet trying to rip it off. Juggernaut could not see he flails around wildly swinging. Spider-man looks up at venom.. "We need to cocoon him NOW!" Spider-man overloads his web shooters and ejects the cartridges he then jumps out of the way.." Venom MOVE" Venom cartwheels off juggernaut and the cartridges explode coating Juggernaut in a cocoon of web as strong as flexible steel..Spider-man has a flash back to the time he encased Juggernaut in concrete...That should hold him!

Venom roars with glee Spider-man looks at Venom he says quietly "Who are you?" Venom says to Aunt May lets go we cannot be discovered. With the blink of an eye they were gone. Peter scratched his head and thinks to himself are they friend or foe? They seem to be friendly but with Venom you never can tell. Another thing on Spider-man mind was the fact that two bad guys in so many days attempting to steal money, could this be coincidence or is it a pattern...Peter knew he had to find out.

Aunt May greeted Peter that night with a hug she embraced him with a new respect and pride. Peter was surprised by this thinking what did I do to deserve this he awkwardly broke the embrace saying "Don't be so soft Aunt May I am not dying!" Aunt May so longed to tell Peter about the symbiote and that she knew he was Spider-man and how proud she was of him. But the symbiote blocked that impulse knowing Peter would be merciless in separating them. After all this match was Venoms dream a partner that needed him and in fact accepted him with a strong bond and good genes every cell felt sated . Venom to put it bluntly was in love..His desire to hold this bond was obsession of the highest order.

J Jonah Jameson was on Peters back about the quality of his pictures lately and the fact he had not got pictures of the last two big robberies involving Spider-man. Peter could not tell him about the interference of the new Venom symbiote destroying his picture opportunities. He promised Jonah he would get on the case and get some pictures in the near future. Peter felt a rush of panic he needed this job. He leaves the office in a hurry saying as he left "I am on it boss!" Jonah gruffly shouts "You better be kid!"

So Spider-man heads out on the beat knowing something is wrong he is paranoid seeing Venom in every shadow almost missing a web swing he shouts to himself "Stupid Peter! Focus!" As he rounds the corner his spider senses go off like a fire alarm his body tingling. He scans the surroundings and stops with a jolt at the jewellery megastore on Harlem street. The whole front of the shop was destroyed. He heard commotion inside. He sets the camera webbing it to the wall then swings into the store. Spider-man views the devastation then his eyes are drawn to a huge metallic figure..."Ironclad!" Spider-man stutters "Another colossus!" Ironclad growls at Spider-man. "You cannot stop me!" Shouts Ironclad in the blink of an eye Spider-man flies into Ironclad webbing his arms to his chest. Ironclad raises his arms and snaps the webbing with ease."Damn where is the Hulk when you need him?" Spider-man blocks a heavy blow from Ironclad almost being put through the floor of the store. WHAM! Ironclad elbows Spider-man through a jewellery showcase. Spider-man slides along the floor glass cutting into him and through his suit. I am not having a good week thinks Spider-man.

Then with a high pitched shriek a dark slender figure swings into the store. Spider-man looks up and cannot help but feel a kind of relief Venom! Spider-man utters Ironclad stood over Spider-man spins round and is greeted with a swift punch to the face..He is staggered Spider-man jumps to his feet and webs Ironclads legs. Venom cocoons Iron clad in symbiote tendrils then Spider-man drop kicks Ironclad. "You guys are cheap."he jeers through gritted teeth "At least the Hulk plays fair damn spider freaks! The boss ain't gonna be happy with this." Spider-man goes into interrogation mode.."Who is the boss?" Ironclad smiles "You will find out soon enough! Wall sprawler!" Spider-man turns to ask Venom why they were helping him but as soon as Venom appeared she had disappeared Spider-man was concerned thinking to himself a third robbery three colossal bad guys with no connection with a boss behind the scenes..Also the female Venom either stalking him or helping him..Peter had so much to process but his first worry was the pictures for J Jonah!

"PERFECT!" J Jonah Jameson slams the pictures on the desk. "You got a talent boy this is going to sell thousands of papers! How do you get such good action shots Peter ...What's your secret?" Peter shrugs smiling to himself relieved that he was going to get paid after all he needed a new suit from the last battle! What Peter didn't show him where the pictures of the female Venom he needed to keep a lid on that till he knew more.

Later that day Aunt May had the strangest feeling in the pit of her stomach something was different...Venom spoke to her softly in tones unknown from a symbiote as if Aunt May had somehow transferred some of her warmth..Some of her humanity .."We are reproducing." Aunt May startled says "I am too old ...H-h-how, why?" Venom explains "It is not you carrying the spawn it is me but you will feel my symptoms...My pain." Venom deep in thought wondering why now but all that didn't matter the new symbiote was coming..Venom tells Aunt May the spawn will be named Aconite!.Aunt May thinks deeply "I would have called it something more human!" Venom snaps "We are NOT human." They talk for a while then Aunt May realises "Who will be the host for Aconite?" Venom says "It matters not Aconite will choose the right person at the appropriate time."

Peter was out on the streets visiting stool pigeons anybody who could give him information..But nothing was turning up if people knew no one was saying anything. He realised he was stuck he headed for home. Peter was intrigued by this new person in Aunt May's life she seems so happy his thoughts were focused on the robberies as he reached his front door. He hears Aunt May talking a way the door flies open slipping from his hand. Then an all to familiar sensation hit him. He wasn't at home any more "Madame Web!" Peter says startled "You always get me with that teleport trick!" Madame Web looks at him sternly! "It is not a trick..Spider-man.." She gazes over to a mirror on the wall and says "Look..Observe and take heed." Peter stares at the mirror on the wall and sees the leader his brain see through like a screen of glass. Within his head was an image of the Red Hulk. Peter looks at Madame Web and says "What has this got to do with me?" Madame Web sharply says "Everything! You must look past the images and see the whole picture. Three have come and been defeated...Three more will become six and the one who leads will become unstoppable...Unless..." Peter looks perplexed.."Pay attention!" Madame Web snaps "Unless you become friends with an old enemy and unite with a new friend." Then Peter is hurled back to reality . The jolt sends him stumbling through the door Aunt May jumps and says "You startled me Peter!" Peter replies "Sorry Aunt May who were you talking to?" Aunt May says "Myself dear I must be going senile!" She laughs nervously and so does Peter. He heads off to his room and Aunt May says softly "Good night my brave boy."

Weeks pass with very few incidents of course there is always crime but there are levels of crime and your average everyday robber doesn't phase Spider-man. Venom was becoming increasingly restless and Aunt May could feel it. Venoms natural aggression was burning through her humanity. This night she went out alone...Prowling the streets no sign of Peter no signs of anything street after street Venom bounded 112th street Nothing 114th Street Nothing Venom screeches in frustration...And then... An explosion Security guards are sent sprawling along the road out of the fire steps Abomination roaring to the sky! "Yes!" Screeches Venom "We are in business!" Abomination was ransacking an anonymous looking building why would there be security guards there? Why that building? Venom didn't care Venom swings into Abomination.. CRACK! Venom crosses Abominations jaw Abomination is stunned! WHOOSH Venom surrounds Him with writhing tendrils. Venom slams him against the wall. The guards stand up and begin firing at both of them one strikes Venom going straight through their arm. Abomination grins and Smashes Venom on the head they are sent reeling.

From out of nowhere Spider-man swings in and quips "Come on big guy pick on someone your own size!... Leave us alone" He fires web balls at Abomination they knock him back..Spider-man picks up Venom and says get out of here! You are hurt I want to speak to you some time!" Venom nods and swings off " We are learning says Venom we have limitations..Aunt May realises she must try to control the impulses she is getting she could have been killed..Venom is displeased."

Spider-man was in full battle with Abomination darting from wall to wall web balling him kicks and punches flurrying Abomination. He roared in frustration. The guards were still firing bullets narrowly missing Spider-man and bouncing off Abomination "STOP!" Shouts Spider-man Your gonna kill me!." That's the idea web boy!" Shouts the guards. Spider-man realised they were representing people who disliked him as much as the monster attacking this place! Abomination grabbed the sacks filled with cash and took off. Spider-man had his hands full taking out the guards that were firing at him! He cocooned the guards against a wall. DAMN thought Spider-man...He got away! But why this building I am gonna check this place out.

As Spider-man heads inside he soon realises this is a den of the Kingpin's no doubt a drug den or a money laundering factory..It had been totally cleared out Abomination didn't leave a single penny. Spider-man cast his mind back to the meeting with Madame Web. This is the fourth incident...There must be two more! And the Abomination...Could it be? The Leader..It has to be! Peters mind was whirling...I must find this female Venom..Something bad is building and now they have some funds!

The Abomination stomped into The Leaders base in the sewers of New York "I did it boss!" Juggernaut and Ironclad jeered at him. Rhino looked at Abomination and says "Yeah but your still ugly!" Leader screams "SILENCE fools we needed this!" Leader casts his gaze on Blob sat in the corner "You know what needs to be done!" Blob nods The Leader smiles and raises his arms "My Psychotic six will prevail!" The Juggernaut scratches his head

"But there are five of us boss..." The Leader cast his gaze on Juggernaut "Ah yes but there IS a fifth and he will be making an appearance very soon He He He Haaa Haaa Haaa For I AM The Leader!"

Peter realised that this group of villains don't care who's toes they tread on and that the situation is building in momentum. They have funds now and are lethal. Peter feels way out of his league. He realises that he needs help even with Venom helping him he could not rely on it after all they are enemies. Peter begin to think could that be the old enemy I need to befriend? Who else could I call on? Peter slams his hand on the wall and says "Why can't you just help me without the riddles Madame Web?"

For a few weeks Eddie Brock had been getting used to his Anti Venom suit being able to do good deeds and be in control of his actions he had been helping the police with problems in the city. He was glad to be rid of Venom! Eddie had been reading the news of the robberies and realised that he needed to seek Peter out. It was obvious that something was brewing made even more real by Madame Web paying Eddie a visit. It had spooked him and so he headed for the Daily Bugle he could be sure of finding Peter there.

Peter had just handed in the photo's of the last robbery it was gonna be big news. J Jonah was very excited.. Peter had 300 dollars! He was happy singing to himself he headed out of the office almost walking straight into Eddie Brock..Eddie looks up and says "Peter!...I need to speak to you.." Peter says "Eddie how are you finding that new suit? White really suits you!" Eddie laughs. "The symbiote saved me Peter it cured my cancer I had one foot in the grave..Anti Venom became my saviour" Peter scratches his head "Lucky break I guess Eddie. I hear you are on the right side of the law now" Eddie nods " Yes Peter it is why I am here. I want to help you with your situation .I have been watching from afar you have had a tough time of it" Eddie flips a device to Peter "Call me when you need me Peter I will be there!" Peter thanks Eddie "I have to go Eddie be seeing you!"

Back at Peters house Aunt May is in the kitchen nursing her gunshot wounds she is crying. Peter cannot find me like this. He will not understand...Venom speaks to Aunt May "Do not worry May we will heal watch the wounds" As Aunt May looks at the wounds the bullets begin to work their way out of the holes they reach the cusp of the wound then drop on the floor Aunt May watches in amazement as the wounds start bubble and pulsate the symbiotes tendrils knitting and weaving closing the holes. Thirty minutes later the wounds are healed. "Amazing! exclaims May"

"See" says Venom . The symbiote realised though that Aunt May's lack of combat skills nearly got them killed today. He would have to work out a new strategy for hunting it seems working with Spider-man was the best option for now.

Peter arrives back home later that night the aroma of Aunt May's chicken stew fills his nostrils. Aunt May looks up "Ah Peter just in time! Tea is ready." They eat together but neither of them really engage in conversation the stress of the last few weeks was telling on them both. There are awkward pauses staggered conversation. Peter puts his plate in the kitchen and heads to bed. "Good night Aunt May." Aunt May says "Goodnight I am heading to bed myself." She pauses then says "Peter...I kn.." Venom strongly says " No! We must not tell him we know!" Peter looks confused "What is it Aunt May?" Aunt May quietly says "Nothing"

The next few days pass without drama then the night came Peter would never forget. He is swinging down Main street when his spider senses began popping like fireworks. He scans the street and focusses on a huge figure..."Blob!" Spider-man somersaults and lands in front of him. His huge form shadowed Spider-man. " Here we go again!" Blob swings for Spider-man knocking him flying into a tree..Blob sneers "Got you wall crawler!" Spider-man rises to his feet "Lucky shot!" He is about to fire his webbing at blob when Eddie Brock lands in front of him "That device was mainly a tracking device kid!" Eddie becomes engulfed in the symbiote "We are ready!" Then from out of the shadows Venom appears. The two symbiotes look each other up and down. Eddie says "Venom?" Aunt may and the symbiote say " We are AUNTY VENOM!" Eddie looks surprised and retorts "No...We are Anti Venom!" Spider-man bemused by this says "Uhm we have not got time for this.." As he speaks the Blob hurls his huge mass forward and flattens the symbiotes. Spider-man jumps out of the way landing flush on a wall he leaps off the wall and kicks the blob square in the jaw. Eddie uses his symbiotes tendrils and forces them down the blobs throat. The tendrils pulse into the Blobs mouth "Its working" cries Eddie until The Blob starts feeding on the tendrils eating them! Eddie withdraws weakened from The Blob eating half the symbiote suit."We must withdraw!" That had bought Spider-man the time he needed to wrap webbing around the Blobs neck while "Aunt May's Venom Spiked The Blob in his eyes blinding him..Spider-man Pulls back on the webbing choking the huge Blob. Gasping for air and blinded the Blob falls to his knees. Tighter and tighter Spider-man pulls the webbing when Eddie screams "No Peter stop! He is done!" Peter snaps back in focus and realises he cannot kill..Peter releases the web and Blob collapses on the floor.

The two symbiotes come face to face . Eddie looks Venom up and down and says you are about to spawn I can sense it. Venom says "Yes we are! Aconite will soon spawn." Eddie carries on

"You disgust me Venom and a female host.. This is not your usual style..I do feel your contentment though it seems you and your host are a good match!" Eddie turns to Peter.." I will be in touch kid"

With that Anti Venom swings off into the night. Spider-man turns to Venom and asks her why she is following him. Venom reaches out with a tendril and says "We have to." Then withdraws..Spider-man stands next to the collapsed Blob..and searches his feelings. Confused he swings away heading for home.

In the sewers of New York deep underground The Leader slams a glass globe on the floor.."The Blob has failed...Spider-man would have been no match for our might. But it seems he has help..Who is causing this interference? I grow tired of this! It is time to bring in our sixth member. The machine is nearly ready . I will have the power of the Red Hulk!" Juggernaut looks at the leader "Why the Red Hulk boss?" The Leader smiles "The rage of the Hulk was too much it affected my reasoning power even with my mental capacity the savagery of the Green Hulk overcame me...I have found my perfect match...I created the Red Hulk he is the ultimate match. What irony that it was I who made him .Now all I need is the sixth member of my Psychotic Six!" The lighting begins to flicker and then everything goes black in the shadows stands an imposing figure "The Leader looks into the darkness..About time my friend!" Then the lights flicker back on Juggernaut says "You!" The Leader smiles " Welcome and thank you for coming...Mr Sinister!"

The Leader points to a map on the wall "Mr Sinister we need to trap the Red Hulk. Also we need to rid ourselves of that infernal Spider-man and his duo of helpers!" Mr Sinister's Eyes burn brightly "I have ideas on how to lay a trap for the Red Hulk I can lure him here with ease! However I am helping on the provision that I get Spider-man for my genetic experiments...I need his genome to create my own personal guard! " The Leader grins so shall it be done! For I AM The Leader!"

Peter was very excited as news was that Bruce Banner was in town for a genetics conference he had longed to meet with Banner to discuss the theory of mutagenics . The week passed and his excitement grew. He told his Aunt May that he was heading for the conference and how excited he was! The day arrived! Peter gathered his notes and departed for Oscorp towers. Peters Spider senses were triggering and he did not know why no danger seemed present.

Bruce Banner was heading to the podium for his talk on genetics. Peter arched his head trying to get a view of Banner. The auditorium was packed out people clambering to get the best seats. Everyone quietened down and the talk began. Peter was on edge his Spider senses were still firing off . He surveyed the area ...Nothing. Then with a almighty crash. Juggernaut , Rhino, Ironclad and Blob Burst in They surrounded Banner . "Your coming with us!" Rhino grabs Banner and they escape. Peter leaves the auditorium the place is buzzing with talk everyone in shock..Good job Peter had used fore thinking and set up his camera. As he usually did when his spider sense tingled. He got great pictures. But was left with worry he needed to rescue Banner! Peter used the device Eddie gave him Within 30 minutes Eddie was there.."What's happening Peter?" Peter looks up and says "Banner they took him." .."Who's they Peter" Eddie looks confused!. Peter replies " All the people I have been fighting lately...They are a team!" Eddie smiles "Ah but Peter I have a plan.. When Blob ate my symbiotic skin . I can track him now! I can sense it! Although the scent is faint I think I can still track it! " They follow the scent but it ends at a man hole on the edge of the city. Eddie curses "Damn it!" Peter says "No matter we know they are near I will set surveillance here and we can hope for a sighting of the bad guys."

Back at the daily Bugle Peters pictures were going down a storm with J Jonah . Excitedly He was walking up and down the office "Banner kidnapped what a scoop! Brilliant kid I always said you were my best photographer! This is my headline tomorrow!" Peter was in the money again! Great he thought I can put money into my new web blasters!

Back at the underground base of The Leader excitement buzzed "Excellent" Praised The Leader "That could not have gone better. Sinister you are a genius pretending to be Banner out standing! Now we can draw in the Red She Hulk. Once we have her..The Red Hulk will follow and then...I will be complete!" Mr Sinister smiles "Then Spider-man will be mine!" Laughter echoes down the corridors.

The plan was set in motion It was all over the tabloids that Bruce Banner had been abducted pictures were plastered all over the news. Betty Ross learned of this and realised she needed to help Bruce after their last meeting she had some making up to do and as Red She Hulk she could do it!.

News had also reached Eddie that Red She Hulk had been spotted in New York. He called on Peter through the communication device saying he needed to speak to him. Aunt May heard this through Venoms super senses and prepared to follow him. Eddie and Peter met up in Time square. They began to talk. "So Peter any news on the surveillance?" Peter replied "Yes Abomination got picked up by the camera I installed." Eddie nods "Okay Peter they are there then..But we have another problem." Peter looks concerned. "Red She Hulk is in New York." Eddie points to pictures that had been taken. "Peter nods "Yep that's her Eddie.! So what's our next move?" Eddie gestures "We need to head to where you left the camera." Peter Agrees.

They arrive at the man hole as they get there they see a fracas. Abomination is battling with the Red She Hulk..There is a symphony of destruction Abomination pounding on Red She Hulk knocking her through a lamp post. He was over powering her..She was putting up a good fight but was over matched. Spider-man and Anti Venom swing in Peter web blasting Abominations head staggering him Anti Venom kicking Abomination in the knee trying to take him off his base then with a shriek Venom pounces on the Abomination clubbing him on the head. Red She Hulk picks herself up whirls her Sai She is about to say Thank you when Iron clad appears and punches her in the back of the head she is knocked flying..Rhino and Blob then Juggernaut all appear. The situation suddenly becomes desperate The heroes are surrounded they are back to back Red She Hulk,Anti Venom Spider-man and Venom. The bad guys circling them towering over them blocking out the sun..Spider-man knew this was a hopeless fight they could not win.. Red She Hulk lets out a defiant roar.

Then from a distance they hear The Leader.."Step down my team lets have some civility!" Banner is stood with The Leader. Red She Hulk shouts "Bruce!" The Leader laughs "No no my dear this is not Bruce!" Then with a flicker of movement segment by segment Bruce is transformed back to his true identity...Mr Sinister. Peter scratches his head "What is going on here?" Sinister says "I want you..For my experiments!" The Leader steps forward and angrily says "Not Before I have what I want! Remember I AM The Leader!" Abomination grabs Red she Hulk and begins to drag her towards the leader when they hear a hight pitch whin almost like a doodle bomb the sound becomes louder and louder then with a huge SMASH the Red Hulk lands in between The Leader and Abomination with a roar Red Hulk Punches Abomination square in the Jaw knocking him out cold. Spider-man says "This is our cue!" Anti Venom smothers the Juggernaut digging into every part of his body. Juggernaut stumbles unable to breathe! Venom trips Rhino who falls flat on his face..Spider-man pummels Blobs head with web balls one after the other staggering the Blob confusing him. Red She Hulk starts brawling with Iron clad. She dodges his blows and counters with sai strikes... Red Hulk turns his attentions to The Leader.."WHY? Roars the hulk The Leader falters "It wasn't meant to go like this S-s-s-sinister Heeeeeelp" Sinister turns to The Leader "

You are on your own after all you ARE The Leader!" With a flash Sinister is gone! Red Hulk grabs The Leader and knocks him to the floor.

The fight is raging on the heroes prevailing Red Hulk turns his attention to protecting the She Hulk He Thunder claps Ironclad who passes out then Lariats the Rhino nearly hitting Venom...She flips out of the way and lands near The Leader. Spider-man is getting the better of Blob tiring him bouncing from wall to lamp post still peppering him with web balls. The fight is won with a huge crash the Juggernaut falls to his knees with that the Hulks let out a primal roar!

In the background Venom has a strange sensation their spawn begins to fall away from them it has chosen a host...The Leader! Aconite pulses and attaches itself to the Leaders brain inch by inch covering his body.."Yes yes" Cries The Leader. "We are so clear now! Hulks power was not the answer! This is so perfect We are Aconite! WE ARE ONE!" With that The Leader flips up and swirls away in a symbiotic whirl. Anti Venom sighs "I guess you have spawned another maniac Venom..." Venom looks down then with a vault disappears over the top of a close by building. Spider-man exhausted collapses to the floor.."I cannot take much more of this!" Anti Venom looks at him and says "Do not worry kid I think it is over!" Surveying the devastation Spider-man turns to the two Hulks but they are gone.


End file.
